Way Back
by ShixieL
Summary: Jiwa Kyuhyun yang terlepas dari raganya, dan Kibum yang mulai melupakan keberadaan sang kekasih. Itulah harga yang harus dibayar Kyuhyun untuk menyelamatkan Kibumnya. Menukar jiwa dengan nyawa. Bisakah Kibum mengingat kembali Kyuhyun? Bisakah Kyuhyun kembali bersatu dengan raganya? Kyuhyun, sang mantan Miko yang menukar jiwa dengan nyawa kekasihnya. KiHyun.
1. Chapter 1

"Dia akan mati."

"Bohong!"

"Kami tidak pernah bermain-main dengan takdir, Kyuhyun."

"Aku mencintainya, sangat... Kumohon..."

"*Miko*, aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mengingkari Sang Kematian."

"Apapun akan kuberikan sebagai gantinya. Asal Kibum selamat."

"Jiwamu. Nyawa Kibum akan terselamatkan dengan jiwamu."

"Bersamaan dengan turunnya salju pertama musim dingin ini, maka darah manusia akan tertumpah. Nyawanya akan diselamatkan dan jiwamu tercabut untyuk menipu Kematian. Melalui tidur panjang yang buta jiwa sucimu berkelana mencari arah kembali ke raga. Namun Waktu yang terjamah Kematian akan memberikan batas, hingga salju terakhir, ingatan tentangmu akan terhaous begitu pula hatinya. Dan jiwamu menjadi milik sang Gelap."

"Aku mengerti..."

"Kau bersedia megorbankan itu?"

"Apapun asal Kibum selamat..."

"Walau jika akhirnya kau tidak bisa kembali ke ragamu dan dia melupakanmu?"

"Walau harus begitu..."

"Then shall be it..."

"Kibummie... Aku mencintaimu... Hiduplah.. dan ... semoga aku bisa menemukan jalan pulang kembali padamu..."

"Kyuhyun... I love you..."

"Kyu.."

"Aku.. kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali mengingatmu..? Siapa kau?"

A/N teaser and epilogue. One shot jika ada yang dilanjut.


	2. Save Me

**Disclaim : All the characters are not mine. All I can claim is DVD(s) and stuffs. This goes also for 'Back' song from Infinite. I own nothing except L's heart. Sue me.**

**Pairing : KiHyun (I swore I'm just missing Kibum so hella much)**

**A/N : Menjawab review yang masuk, honestly, this fic is inspired by Inyusha series. (Can't decide whether I love Inu-Kag or Sess-Kag) yang pasti ada tentang miko (holy person yang memiliki some powers to purify souls), 49 days drama , Bleach series, dan segudang imajinasi liar di otak saya.**

Kyuhyun berdiri diam di pojok ruangan, matanya lekat menatap sosok yang sedang terduduk di pinggir ranjang besar, tak bergerak, hanya ritme gerak dada yang menunjukkan laki-laki itu masih bernafas. Hari ini.. sama dengan hari sebelumnya, tanpa ada perubahan berarti. Surai rambut hitam laki-laki itu berantakan, tubuhnya hanya berbalut kemeja yang belum ia ganti semenjak kemarin.

Gelap mendominasi ruangan itu, tanpa ada sekelumit cahaya. Masih saja diam tak bergerak. Kepalanya tertunduk. Oh, demi apa, Kyuhyun ingin sekali memeluknya, membenamkan jari-jemarinya di surai hitam itu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Kyuhyun berdiam, mata hitam itu, yang biasanya melihat ke arahnya dengan penuh dominasi dan cinta yang sanggup membakar ragamu dan membuatmu meleleh karena intensitasnya, kini memburam, tanpa ada titik kehidupan. Jemari itu, yang biasanya menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuhmu dengan nafsu dan kelembutan, sekarang dingin tanpa ada sedikitpun sisa kehangatan.

Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat oleh pemikirannya sendiri.

Kakinya melangkah mendekat... Dia begitu merindukan Kibum, rindu untuk menyentuhnya, rindu untuk memeluknya, rindu untuk berada di dalam dekapan hangat Kibum. Satu langkah lagi, dan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di hadapan sosok Kibum.

Sedikit menelan ludahnya sendiri, Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya,

"Bummie..." Suaranya lembut mengalun,

Namun, laki-laki itu tidak bereaksi, menolehpun tidak.

"Bummie-ah..." Panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi.. "Bogoshippo, Kibummie..." Kyuhyun terisak, air mata jernih itu mengalir melewati bulu mata lentiknya. "Aku merindukanmu..."

**Come save me, come save me**

Sedikit tidak sadar, Kyuhyun menutup matanya, memusatkan energi yang berpendar lemah di tangannya. Cahaya lembut itu menguar, dan dengan perlahan disentuhnya pipi Kibum. "I love you. Jangan pernah lupakan aku Kibum.. Cintai aku terus.. Jangan menyerah.. Atau.. aku harus menghilang... Save me..." Bisiknya serak.

Kibum bergerak, menoleh, satu alisnya terangkat. Menatap ke arah samping dan depan. Matanya menajam. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Mungkin hanya imajinasinya belaka, tapi.. barusan, seperti ada seseorang disana, menyentuh kulitnya dan membisikkan kata cinta.

Cinta... satu kata itu cukup membuat kepalanya berdenyut lagi. Cinta.. Seakan menyadari sesuatu yang penting, Kibum kembali menoleh memandang night stand di sebelah queen sized bed yang sedari tadi menjadi singgasananya. Ditatapnya satu laci teratas.

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, ia meraih kunci laci tersebut dan memutarnya, menariknya keluar.

Ballpoint, notes, keychains... Bukan bukan itu yang Kibum cari... Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang sangat penting disitu.

Tangan Kibum gemetar, sibuk menngaduk-aduk laci disebelah tempat tidur.

Tangan itu terhenti di udara kosong. Mata Kibum membelalak.

Dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

**Remember, inside your drawer**

Sedikit tergesa, Kibum teringat sesuatu, segera diambilnya dompetnya yang tergeletak di pinggir ranjang, masih dengan tangan yang gemetar, dibukanya dompet itu,

Sama,

Selembar foto dengan object yang sama.

Penuh rasa kerinduan menyengat bagai listrik bertegangan ribuan volt, bergidik,

**Remember, inside your wallet**

Ujung jemarinya mengusap sayang foto itu. Bibirnya semula kaku, diam tanpa gerak, terbekukan, mulai bergerak perlahan,

"Kyuhyun..."

Kibum memanggil sengau.

.

.

.

Disinilah dia sekarang.

Kakinya berderap cepat di lorong sunyi. Nafasnya menderu.

Kibum tetap berlari, hingga kakinya dengan sendirinya terhenti di depan pintu, di ujung lorong. Inikah jawaban yang ia cari beberapa hari ini?

Tiga hari yang lalu, ia terbangun di tempat tidur, dengan ingatan yang terasa acak. Bagai ada sesuatu yang hilang di hidupnya walau Kibum tak tahu itu apa. Tubuhnya berfungsi, dan menjalani rutinitas normal, namun ... ada sesuatu yang mengusik jiwanya.

Setiap kali ia menyentuh sisi tempat tidur, ia merasa ada kekosongan.

Setiap kali ia memandang ke sekeliling apartmentnya, rasanya, ada sesuatu yang sangat ia rindukan.

BRAK

Pintu terpelanting kuat, mengagetkan sesorang yang tidur tertelungkup disisi ranjang.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Kim Kibum." Desis sengit orang itu. Matanya nyalang memandang sosok Kibum, dan dengan penuh amarah dia bangkit. Tapi Kibum justru sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya, yang ada dimatanya saat ini adalah sosok yang terbaring di sana. Dengan beberapa selang terkait ditubuh indah itu.

Kibum mengernyit, berjalan mendekat.

'Perasaan aneh apa ini? Seperti aku sangat... merindukannya.. Merindukanmu...' Kibum terus menatap sosok yang terbaring.

"Jangan mendekat. Kau tak punya hak untuk mendekat. Sial! Bangsat kau Kibum!" Siwon berdecak, tangannya meraih tangan Kibum, mencekalnya. "Kubilang, jangan mendekatinya! Kau tak punya hak! Kau tak punya hak berada disini."

Kibum membeku ditempatnya, seakan tersadar sesuatu. Menoleh menatap laki-laki yang sedari tadi berteriak padanya. "Katakan padaku,... " Ucap Kibum, "Siapa pemuda yang terbaring di sana.. Aku ingat namanya Kyuhyun. Tapi, selebihnya, aku tak paham.." Gumamnya ragu.

Siwon mendelik kesal, berbalik, kedua tangannya mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kibum. "Jangan main-main kau!"

Kibum diam, tak bergerak, walau kini pandangannya sudah beralih mengamati sosok yang seperti tidur itu. "Aku rasa aku mengenalnya, tapi aku tak ingat.. Hanya... Beritahu aku... Kumohon." Tidak ada emosi disana, hanya sebentuk kerinduan aneh.

Tangan Siwon terkepal. "Kau.. benar-benar tidak ingat... pada Kyuhyun?" Suaranya bergetar.

Dengan pelan Kibum menggeleng, "Tidak."

Dengan penuh kekuatan, Siwon menghempaskan tubuh Kibum kelantai. "Empat hari.." Jawab Siwon, membuat Kibum menaikkan satu alisnya. "Empat hari semenjak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri setelah menemuimu dan dinyatakan dalam keadaan koma, dan kau tidak sekalipun menampakkan batang hidungmu. Tidak ketika dokterpun menyerah dan tidak bisa mendiagnosa keadaan Kyuhyun, atau menjelaskan kapan dia akan membuka matanya. Tanpa sebab apapun. Dan Kau!" Kata Siwon dengan nada dingin dan jijik, "Kekasih macam apa kau yang bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang telah mengorbankan seluruh hidupnya untukmu?"

Sosok yang sedari tadi berada di pojok ruangan hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, bisa apa ia? Bahkan kedua orang itu tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya disana. Bahkan mereka tidak bisa melihatnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, menatap tubuhnya yang teronggok di depan matanya ?

Inilah yang sedang terjadi... Jiwa dan tubuhnya terpisah...

Dan jika Kyuhyun tidak bisa kembali ke raganya secepatnya, maka.. Ia akan menghilang.

Menghilang dari hati Kibum, dan menghilang dari dunia ini.

Dia tidak mau menghilang..

Dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Kibum...

Cho Kyuhyun terlahir sebagai bayi normal pada umumnya, jika mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa dia adalah salah satu keturunan miko dengan darah suci yang sangat langka.

Seorang miko yang dijaman dulu bertugas untuk mensucikan jiwa-jiwa yang ternoda oleh kuasa kegelapan, seorang miko yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat dengan kekuatan jiwanya yang murni. Namun, jaman telah berubah, miko yang sekarang pun mulai menghilang hanya menyisakan segelintir orang.

Kyuhyun sendiri mengerti dan paham bahwa dia adalah seorang miko, dengan kemampuan yang meski belum terasah tetapi kuat. Intuisinya lebih tajam dari manusia normal jika itu berkaitan dengan dunia supranatural.

Namun dari semua hal yang mengusiknya, satu hal yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun bergidik. Kyuhyun bukan tipe yang akan berlari ketakutan ketika melihat makhluk yang seharusnya tidak terlihat mata manusia biasa, entah itu berupa roh, atau iblis. Namun, dia tidak akan pernah terbiasa jika harus melihat dewa kematian.

Detik-detik ketika manusia menghadapi ujung usianya, maka Sang Kematian akan mengutus 'mereka' untuk mengambil jiwa manusia dan membawanya ke tempat asing yang tak terjangkau untuk entah itu menunggu hari peradilan atau diberikan kesempatan untuk bereinkarnasi dan mencoba memperbaiki dan menebus kesalahan yang mereka perbuat di masa lalu.

"_Kibummie..."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Kenapa, kau mau mencintaiku yang abnormal ini?" Kyuhyun memainkan ujung kemejanya._

_Kibum yang sedari tadi serius membaca jurnal disebelah Kyuhyun, langsung menutup bukunya dan melepaskan kacamata betrbingkai hitam, mata kelamnya menatap lekat Kyuhyun. "Abnormal bagaimana maksudmu?"_

"_Semua orang mengataiku begitu... Kau tahu.. aku bisa melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa orang lain lihat... dan kadang ... aku bisa merasakan.. sesuatu... metafisika?"_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Kau tidak malu?"_

"_Kyu. Dengar. That's a gift, not abnormality. That makes you special among others. And I choose you because I love you. And I love you.. just because..."_

.

.

.

**"Kibummie... Aku merindukanmu..."**

**Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kala tubuhnya yang bak hologram goyah dan mulai menipis...**

"**Waktuku semakin habis Bummie..."**

"**Save me..."**


	3. You'll never be alone

Disclaimer: Yeaaaayyyy I own Kyuhyun as my human bolster. Nah. I wish.

* * *

><p>Sabtu, tanggal 25 Oktober 2014, semilir angin yang lembut meniup tirai jendela, membuat daun-daun yang berwana kecoklatan terbang membawa harum musim gugur.<p>

Memang sedikit dingin, hujan yang baru saja turun, menyisakan aroma tanah basah menyelimuti udara. Aroma tanah, yang memasuki indera penciuman laki-laki yang berdiri menatap kosong keluar, dipinggir jendela.

Kyuhyun menarik kemeja flanell milik Kibum yang dikenakannya. Memeluk dirinya sendiri sedikit erat. Badannya menggigil. Tanpa sadar, matanya tertuju pada cincin emas yang melingkar di jemarinya. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya kasar, menolak buliran air mata yang sudah menggenang disana.

Kyuhyun meremas kemeja yang ia kenakan, meremasnya kuat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Mencengkeramnya, menyalurkan rasa sesak yang ia rasakan.

'Waktuku semakin sempit Bummie...'

Dua insan itu duduk berdampingan di bangku taman. Kepala pemuda berambut coklat gelap bersandar pada bahu tegap laki-laki yang masih memakai setelan jas kantor. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kala melihat mata sang kekasih terpejam, seakan meresapi wangi bekas tetesan hujan. Jemari mereka bertaut mesra.

"Aku bahagia... Kau membuatku bahagia, Kyu... " Kibum berbisik sembari mengecup singkat pipi Kyuhyun.

"Asal kau selalu disampingku, aku juga akan selalu bahagia, Bummie..." Desah Kyuhyun. Mendekatkan dirinya kepelukan Kibum.

"Always.." Balas Kibum. Dan mereka tersenyum. Tersenyum karena hidup begitu indah dan kebahagiaan mereka lengkap. Hingga membuat takdirpun iri.

* * *

><p>Another day has gone<br>I'm still all alone  
>How could this be<br>You're not here with me

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun terisak. Sudah lelah ia menghitung hari, menghitung jam demi jam. Kyuhyun ingat, dulu mereka pernah saling mengucapkan janji. Janji mereka untuk selalu bersama , apapun yang terjadi. Dan.. hingga maut memisahkan... Dan itulah yang terjadi, mungkin sang mautpun iri.. oleh kebahagiaan mereka, atau mungkin, memang itulah yang telah digariskan untuk terjadi..<p>

Kyuhyun menangis... Menangisi jiwanya.. hidup sudah tak lagi sama... Hidupnya sudah hampir berakhir. Ia tidak pernah menyesal dengan keputusannya. Menyelamatkan Kibum dengan menukar jiwanya. Namun, melihat Kibumnya kini juga sangat menderita.. Andai saja ia bisa melakukan sesuatu agar bisa bersama dengan Kibumnya... Sebut ia egois, tapi bukankah cinta itu memang egois?

Kibum terpekur tanpa tahu sosok Kyuhyun setia berada disisinya.

Pikirannya kosong, seolah ia tak bisa mengenali siapa dirinya, apa tujuan hidupnya. Dan ia tersiksa.. seakan ia tak lagi memiliki jiwa.

Kibum mengingat pemuda yang tergeletak di rumahsakit itu, siapa namanya? Kyuhyun, ya Kyuhyun.

Dada Kibum sakit tiap mengingat nama itu.

Sesak tiap kali wajah Kyuhyun memasuki relung hatinya. Kibum menghela nafas. Dia hidup, tapi dia merasa mati. Hatinya mati. Jiwanya hampa...

. .

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Kibum.

Apa seharusnya dia mati?

Kibum menatap sekilas pisau pengupas buah di meja makan. Tanpa ia sadari sepenuhnya ia meraih pisau itu.

Apakah mati itu... Semudah mengiris pergelangan tangannya sendiri hingga cairan berwarna merah pekat itu terkuras dari tubuhnya?

Atau semudah melompat dari gedung tinggi hingga ia bisa memluk langit dan mendekap bumi ..? Tapi tidak,,,

Tidak semudah itu...

Andai saja semudah itu...

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Apa-apaan Kibum barusan? Apa-apaan itu? Apa dia berniat bunuh diri? Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati. Dia sungguh tak habis pikir. Buat apa dia menukar nyawa Kibum dengan jiwanya kalau akhirnya toh Kibum bunuh diri? Kibumnya berubah bagai orang linglung, dan Kyuhyn tahu ini adalah salahnya.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya, mengepalkan buku jarinya sampai memutih.

'Percuma saja Miko.' Suara dingin yang Kyuhyun benci itu menyapu gendang telinganya.

Tanpa menoleh Kyuhyun menyahut, 'Mau apa kau disini, pesuruh Kematian?"

Sosok berjas hitam itu diam sesaat, 'Hanya bertugas untuk memberi tahumu, salju pertama telah turun sejak itu, bila salju terakhir menyentuh bumi maka kau akan lenyap, Miko. Jika ia tidak juga mendapatkan 'hatinya'.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, "Aku tahu, tak perlu kau ulang-ulang."

"Eksistensimu akan dihapuskan dari ingatannya, keberadaanmu akan menghilang dari muka bumi. Tidak akan ada yang pernah mengingatmu. Tidak juga ia yang untuknya kau korbankan jiwamu. Jika itu terjadi, maka ia akan benar-benar melupakanmu dan mencintai orang lain. Lalu untuk apa sebenarnya pengorbananmu, Miko? Harusnya, kau biarkan saja aku mengambil nywanya. Manusia tidak diperkenankan bermain-main dengan takdir."

"Karena aku mencintainya." Kyuhyun menjawab, kepalanya menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Kau ingat hari itu? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu mengambil nyawa orang yang kucintai jika aku bisa mencegahnya. Seandainya aku membiarkanmu, aku akan menyesal seumur hidup.."

"Aku sungguh mencintai Kim Kibum pabbo itu." Kyuhyun menatap Kibum, tangannya terulur, mengusap pipi Kibum walau bagi Kibum itu adalah udara kosong.

"Aku cukup mencintainya sampai aku rela bila walau akhirnya dia tetap tak mengingatku dan aku tak bisa menemukan jalan kembali ke ragaku.."

"Aku cukup mencintainya hingga aku rela walau akhirnya nanti aku harus lenyap dan dia akan bahagia dengan orang lain dan bahkan tidak pernah mengingat bahwa aku mencintainya."

"Aku sanggup berkorban untuknya lagi dan lagi.. berapa kalipun dengan nyawaku, jiwaku, tubuhku jika itu memang diperlukan agar dia hidup.."

"Dulu.. Kibumlah yang menyelamatkanku dari kesendirian yang lebih mengerikan daripada neraka... Dia menyelamatkanku dari diriku sendiri. Dan sekarang, giliranku untuk menyelamatkannya."

Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum walau kulit jemarinya tak bisa merasakan kulit Kibum, dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sedih.

* * *

><p>You never said goodbye<br>Someone tell me why  
>Did you have to go<br>And leave my world so cold

* * *

><p>Hari itu...<p>

Langkah kaki Kibum kembali membawanya ke Rumah Sakit, matanya terpaku menatap Kyuhyun yang seakan tertidur dengan damai dan tenang.

Jikalau saja Kibum tidak menyadari bahwa .. Jantung Kyuhyun yang berdetak sangat lemah,

Dada bergerak halus...

Walau mata itu setia terpejam...

Sungguh kejam,

Bahkan Kibum tak sanggup mengingat senyum Kyuhyun padanya...

Bahkan Kibum tak sempat mendengar kata cinta Kyuhyun untuknya..

Kenapa rasanya jantung Kibum mencelos melihat tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari Kyuhyun? Kenapa rasanya Kibum sangat merindukan sosok yang terkulai di depannya ini?

"Siapakah gerangan dirimu, Kyuhyun?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Everyday I sit and ask myself<br>How did love slip away

* * *

><p>Kibum mencengkeram rambutnya sendiri. Ia terduduk di bangku taman.<p>

Rasanya ia frustasi dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia memutuskan untu mengambil cuti beberapa hari ini dari kantornya. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak, tapi ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya sangat depresi.

Sungguh, rasa sepi itu sangat menyiksa...

* * *

><p>Something whispers in my ear and says<br>That you are not alone  
>I am here with you<br>Though you're far away  
>I am here to stay<p>

* * *

><p>Kibum tidak menyadari, bahwa ada tangan lain tak kasat mata yang meremas perlahan tangannya yang telah ia jatuhkan kekedua lutunya. Dengan senyum yang tak kalah sedih.<p>

'Kibummie... Kau tidak pernah sendiri...' Bisik Kyuhyun. Dia tahu, Kibum tidak dapat mendengar suaranya. Kibum tidak dapat melihatnya...

Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu sendiri, jika kau masih seperti ini? Jika kau masih meratapiku? Masih enggan melepas bayanganku? Bahkan di detik dimana kau tak mengingatku?

Selamanya aku akan tetap disisimu, Bummie..

Selamanya aku akan tetap mencintaimu...

Selamanya disisimu, menggenggam tanganmu, memelukmu jika malam dingin itu datang lagi...

Dan walaupun tangan ini tak dapat meraihmu, walaupun bibir ini tak lagi bisa merasakan kehangatan bibirmu, bahkan walaupun kau tak lagi bisa merasakan sentuhanku...

Aku masih disini...

Aku tetap disini...

Mencintaimu..

Menjagamu..

Kau tidak pernah sendiri...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Just the other night<br>I thought I heard you cry  
>Asking me to come<br>And hold you in my arms

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun berdiri, tatap matanya kosong walau terpaku pada sosok Kibum yang akhirnya tertidur. Kibum bergerak gelisah, peluh keringat dingin menetes.<p>

Dan bahkan tangannya menggapai-gapai di udara,

"Kyuhyun...! Kyuhyunnn...!"

Isakan tertahannya terdengar bahkan Kibum mulai berteriak.

Pelupuk matanya, meski tertutup mulai terlihat kristal bening di ujungnya.

Suara itu terus menerus memanggil nama Kyuhyun tanpa sadar, tanpa henti, tanpa jeda.

Kibum bergerak semakin tak tentu dalam tidurnya., membuat Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari situ hanya bisa terenyuh terdiam. Toh dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba Kibum tersentak.

Matanya mengerjap bingung.

Namun tak berlangsung lama, ia menyibakkan slimutnya kasar, seakan teringat sesuatu yang penting.

Dengan penasaran Kyuhyun mengikuti Kibum.

Kibum membuka daun pintu kamar di ujung apartmentnya dengan sedikit hilang kontrol.

Didekat jendela berbingkai itu.. ada sebuah meja dengan tempat lilin diatasnya. Kibum terpaku, menatap tempat lilin itu, meskipun bekas lilin disana sudah meleleh, bahkan mengeras.

Ruangan dimana dulu Kyuhyun selalu menyempatkan untuk berlutut dan berdoa.

Mendoakan semua jiwa-jiwa kesepian.. Mendoakan agar siapapun bahagia.. Walau Kibum tak mengingat semua itu, namun samar-samar, di otaknya berkelibat sosok Kyuhyun duduk berlutut, khusyuk.

Mengucap rantaian doa..

"Apa yang selalu kau ucapkan dalam doamu setiap hari, baby?" tanya Kibum suatu kali sambil memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun yang masih setia berlutut.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Aku mendoakan, agar setiap jiwa yang tersesat bisa kembali pulang..<strong>

**Aku mendoakan agar mereka bisa kembali pada sang terkasih...**

**Dan apabila mereka memang telah sampai pada waktu kehidupannya, maka aku mendoakan agar kelak mereka bisa bertemu lagi..**

**Aku mendoakan agar setiap dari mereka berbahagia seperti aku yang sekarang ini berbahagia.."**

**Dan Kibum mengecup dahi Kyuhyun. "Kau bahagia, Kyu?"**

"**Sangat.." dan mereka kembali berpelukan.**

* * *

><p>Kibum menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai yang sedikit berdebu itu.<p>

Matanya menatap lilin yang masih padam. Dengan gerakan oerlahan, dinyalakannya pematik dan digantinya lilin itu dengan yang baru.

Nyala api kecil itu menenangkan Kibum.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kuucapkan dalam doa...Hanya.. rasanya.. aku kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berarti bagiku.. Bisakah KAU kembalikan apapun itu?...

"Dan.."

"Karena aku tak sanggup menahan kesepian ini.. sangat menyiksa... Hatiku sakit dan aku tak tahu penyebabnya... Aku merindukannya.. tapi aku tak tahu siapa dia... "

"Tuntunlah aku.."

Kibum memejamkan matanya erat, tangannya menangkup diatas meja,

Kepalanya tertunduk.

Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya ikut memjamkan mata dan berdoa.

"_Tuhan kami,_

"_Tuntunlah jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat, yang tak tahu jalan pulang, dan yang mengembara mencari arah kembali.._

"_Berikanlah terang pada kegelapan.._

"_Berikanlah kesejukan pada mereka yang berdahaga.._

"_Berikanlah kekuatan pada mereka yang melindungi.._

_Amen.."_

Suara jiwa mereka menyatu.. Kibum mungkin belum bisa mengingat Kyuhyun, tetapi, ia mengingat satu kebiasaan Kyuhyun.

Mata Kibum terbuka, diantara piasan cahaya samar ia melihat sesosok pemuda.

Orang yang ia lihat terkulai di ranjang rumah sakit itu kini tersenyum lembut padanya. Walau senyuman di wajahnya tampak sedikit pedih, namun, Kibum terpukau.

Diakah yang selama ini benar-benatr ia rindukan?

"Cho... Kyuhyun...?"

Pemuda itu menatap Kibum dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan. Mulut pemuda itu terbuka..

"Kibummie...

"Remember me... Heechul hyung.. temui Heechul hyung...

"Saranghae.. Kim Kibum..."

Dan semua berubah menjadi kegelapan mutlak yang menelan Kibum bulat-bulat bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok pemuda itu dari hadapan Kibum.

You are not alone  
>I am here with you<br>Though you're far away  
>I am here to stay<br>you are not alone  
>I am here with you<br>Though we're far apart  
>You're always in my heart<p> 


End file.
